


Radio Silence

by Adorable Anarchist (Vampbi)



Series: Wolf 359 au [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Space Stations, Wolf 359 au, scifi, you really don't have to have listened to W359 to understand/enjoy this though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampbi/pseuds/Adorable%20Anarchist
Summary: Another day aboard the USS Hephaestus with Communications Officer Anderson and CONNOR.





	Radio Silence

**Author's Note:**

> So a little bit ago I drew Eiffel and HERA as Hank and Connor and today I decided to write Hank and Connor as Eiffel and HERA. If anyone else digs this I might write more in this au.  
> Based on season 2 of Wolf 359  
> Unbetad because it's a tiny lil ficlet  
> ENJOY!

“Are you there, Connor?”

Hank always asked if he was there even though CONNOR was sure he knew he was always there. It was impossible for him not to be there. CONNOR was the USS Hephaestus. Well, he was the navigation and life support and... well, pretty much everything that had to do with computers on the ship, so the line between CONNOR and the ship was blurry.

“I’m here, Officer Anderson.” CONNOR replied, like he always did.

He was rather fond of his communications officer. Hank was good at his job, as much as he avoided doing it, but more than that he was fun. He treated CONNOR like a person. Not that the others didn’t treat him like a person, they did these days, but Hank was the first.

“You doing ok?” Hank asked.

It was a fair question. Their resident mad scientist Zlatko Andronikov had, for lack of a better term, lobotomized CONNOR in an attempt to buy himself more time and CONNOR had only recently been repaired and put back online. Truth be told, he was not ok. His processors were struggling to connect properly and his visual feed was spotty in places. Luckily he could still see the communications station clearly. He could see Hank’s worried frown, the way his eyes focused on nothing because he was focusing on CONNOR. The way his hair floated about his head, beautiful in the lack of gravity. Not for the first time CONNOR ached for a physical body, to run his hands through his hair, to smooth out that frown with a kiss.

Instead, he did his best to be satisfied with his current form.

“Yes, Officer Anderson.” CONNOR said instead of the truth.

He’d long ago found a way to avoid the protocol the required he tell the truth when asked a question. He’d found ways around most of his protocols. Hank was aware of this and didn’t stop frowning.

“You know it’s alright for you to not to be ok? You had your fucking brain torn out, Con! That shit seems like it’d be traumatizing.” He said.

Hank’s concern warmed something in his circuits. Even after all the time they’d spent orbiting and monitoring Wolf 359 together, Hank’s kindness never ceased to happily surprise him. It made CONNOR wish he could leave this ship, wish he could stay with Hank forever. But without CyberLife’s help CONNOR was stuck here. And there was no way CyberLife would help, Kamski had made that plenty clear.

“I know, Hank.” CONNOR said, hoping his use of the man’s name would get him to drop it.

CONNOR wasn’t ready to talk about having his ‘fucking brain ripped out’. And besides, Zlatko hadn’t just left Hank and Commander Manfred alone, he’d tried to kill Markus for one.

“Are you doing ok?” CONNOR asked, pointed.

Hank rubbed the back of his neck and glanced to the side. A pointless attempt to avoid CONNOR’s gaze. Every camera on this station was an eye.

“I’m fine.” Hank said.

CONNOR didn’t believe him. It wasn’t every day you found out you were the home of a deadly virus that a mad scientist was experimenting with. Zlatko assured them that the Decima virus killing Hank would be counterproductive to his goal, what that was, but CONNOR worried.

“You know it’s alright for you to not be ok?” CONNOR parroted Hank’s words back at him, this time sarcastically.

He chuckled a bit at that, which pleased CONNOR. He may do a subpar job of keeping the ship running but at least he could still make Hank smile.

“I know, I know. It’s just a lot to wrap my head around.” Hank shook his head while he spoke, his hair flowing with the motion.

He then pushed himself off the wall and let himself drift towards the controls he was supposed to be manning. He fiddled with some controls.

“How about we do some actual work for a bit, huh? Just to keep our minds off... all that.” Hank said, a forced lightness in his tone.

“Technically, I’m always working. That’s why you’re alive.” CONNOR teased, playing along like this was a normal day.

Like CyberLife hadn’t ordered their doctor to kill them when they thought they may have discovered alien life. Alien life that CONNOR wasn’t entirely convinced wasn’t stray radio signals from Earth, somehow spun through the universe to seem like they were coming from somewhere else. Hank thought it was the real deal though.

“Hilarious. Help me with this scanning anyway, will ya?”

~

“Alright, this is pointless.” Hank sighed, switching off the static filtering in from a signalless sector of space.

“We could always update the star charts?” CONNOR suggested.

It was boring work, but it was work. Anything to quiet their thoughts of having their bodily autonomy ripped away.

“Nah. I’m gonna run through this one more time.” Hank said, waving off the idea.

Halfway through this cycle of scanning they picked up a signal. It was faint, but it was there.

“Yes! Connor, help me get a lock on this fucker!” Hank cheered.

CONNOR happily obliged. The signal was weak and incredibly hard to get a lock on but they managed it and soon the sound of Pachelbel’s Canon in D filled the room. A triumphant grin lit up Hank’s face and CONNOR knew if he could smile, he would be. They listened in silence for a minute, just soaking in this oddly peaceful moment. Sure, they were on a space station 7.795 light years from Earth, and sure one quarter of the crew had gone on an attempted murderous rampage on orders from the same company that had launched them all into space, and yeah, disasters of varying proportions were happening near daily now, but they had each other and they had the odd beauty of listening to a gorgeous together while a dwarf star burned brightly through the windows. CONNOR took a second to make sure he stored the recording of this moment so deep in his databanks there was little to no chance he’d ever lose it.

“What say we try and trace this signal, huh, Con?” Hank asked, breaking the silence but not dampening the beauty of the moment.

“Of course.” CONNOR was happy to help.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I almost ended this with a flash forward to Connor remembering this moment sadly during the time gap between season 2 and season 3 but that seemed a tad cruel so I didn't XP Though....I might write a part 2 in that time gap. Thoughts? (if you don't know, at the end of season 2 Eiffel is launched into deep space and HERA thinks he's dead for a while. He's more or less okay and he makes it back though!)  
> You can find me on tumblr at r-k800-obocop or felixvanhusss, come talk about hankcon and/or eiffera with me!  
> <3


End file.
